A sunny story
by spiceandginger09
Summary: Alex can't wait for the mail to come in. Once in a life time you get this CHANCE. please review
1. Chapter 1

_**Someone pushes chad out on a stage.**_

_**"Um...she doesn't own me!!!"**_

_**Sunny runs out forgeting she is on skates.**_

_**Then she crashes into him.**_

_**"He means spice doesn't own SWAC."**_

_

* * *

_

My name...I'm not really sure to be honest.

_If your reading this please don't show it to anyone._

_I don't want my mom to know I kept a diary on this._

_She would kill me but that would be completely impossible for her._

_I was a bubbly kid when I could spare the time to be._

_My dad abused me when I was a kid._

_He would come in drunk and start throwing stuff around._

_When he got in fights with my mom, she would have to shower to wash all the blood off._

_He used to be in baseball so when he hit someone they bled bad._

_I was tourtured and no one knew not even the rest of my family._

_We were poor but my mom won the lottery after my dad went to jail._

_My clothes were all from goodwill._

_I wouldn't have been clad if it wasn't for that place._

_Kids at school would always demean someone._

_That someone had to be a certain me..._

I put my pen and notepad down to snuggle with my covers a little bit longer.

* * *

**_Sonny:Oh Chad!!_**

**_Chad:Sonny!_**

**_Sonny:CHAD!_**

**_Chad:Sonny it's so good._**

**_Sonny:Stop stealing my purfume you girly boy._**

**_XD_**

**_Spice:Okayy...and this is the end of the first chapter._**


	2. Chapter two

**Sonny's cake flies through the air.**

**Chad:"Spice doesn't own SWAC and-"**

**Cake lands in Chads face.**

**Chad:Is that apple I taste?**

* * *

That wasn't my life at all.

It was always boring, slow and plain.

If anyone wrote about my life they would probably get a worst story award.

Yes my mom and dad got in fights but I could never tell how bad it got.

I hate fights so I would always listen to music until they stopped.

My covers always felt so warm, so I never even tried to get out of them unless I had to.

Someone had cleaned the carpet and the red spot was gone.

That someone had opened up the blinds too, before I was awake.

A petal fell outside my window from one of the pink tree's.

Somebody said gardening was for old people.

Well I love gardening and they should love to meet my fist.

Curiously, I continued to look around for any other changes.

I bent over the side of the bed and looked under.

"You better hurry up or your gonna be late for school honey!"

So when my mom called my voice, I couldn't help but to fall into the floor.

Going head first didn't feel so good.

Especially when I had a horrible headache afterwards...

I walked towards the dresser and reached for some clothes.

I had a feeling that was being watched.

I dressed as fast as I could getting a bit nervous.

Then I wondered what shoes would match my outfit today.

I walked all wobbly from my headache, and the new sensation of my head spinning.

Opening the doors something moved somewhere inside.

"BOO!!," a little vampire said.

"Ahhhhhhh!!," I screamed and fell back.

"Hahahahah,"the little vampire which was my brother laughed.

My headache got a little worse and the spinning was slowed.

It was like a little race, where one would eventually cause me to scream.

"Hahaha that was so funny," I said sarcastically.

"Yes, yes it was my dear was sister."

"Your evil, I know I was adopted, I just know it."

A huge grin spread across his face.

"You said boo anyways, vampires don't say boo."

His grin disappeared and he ran to his room.

I reached for my converses and walked out of my room.

My house was small but everyone said it was big.

We had 7 room's, 3 bathrooms and a large kitchen.

It seemed small to me especiallysince it was only 3 stories tall with a basement.

I had a oddly shaped pool.

I though it looked like a smashed fruit loop.

I went down the stairs and saw my mom in the kitchen.

Something was vibrating, so I reached for my pocket.

I was right, it was my new phone I had just gotten.

I unlocked it and looked at the text.

It said... "Hey dis is Ashley u better be ready Alex.I mean we r leaving now!"

Her best friend or sister as she called her, picked her up every day.

Ashley couldn't go by herself because she didn't want to be alone while she waited for her boyfriend.

I picked up my five dollars and walked out with a cereal bar.

"Bye mom, I'll see you later!"

"Bye Alex, remember to close the door before you leave!"

I walked outside with my purse that I had set by the door the day before.

Ashley's car came up and I ran towards it to get in.

"Good morning!"

"Good morning girl."

Ashley mom laughed because we always sounded like Australian's when we said that.

"So did Trevor, your lover call you yesterday."

"Yes, he did and may I ask why don't you have a boyfriend?"

"I don't really want one," I replied.

Was that a lie?

"Sure... and I really have a mansion."

Ashley lived in a trailer because the apartment owner was racist.

They paid all their bill's until the owner kicked them out.

Her and her mom lived with her mom's boyfriend.

I always went to her house to relax.

It was so calm and quiet there.

We arrived at the middle school behind bus 127.

"Ahhh we need to hurry now!!"

We jumped out of the car and ran to the door.

It was cold but the door handle felt warm.

No one was inside the gym.

We ran to the 8th grade side and I started making funny sounds.

I got so hyper in the morning when we where only there.

A big group of people came in and Ashley's boyfriend was in it.

Trevor's best friend was Chris.

Chris was mean and too full of himself but he was my best friend.

Blonde hair and blue eyes looked like a work of art on him.

They sat down and we started talking like every other morning.

Eventually the teachers came and I went to my class.

The day passed by like every other day.

I didn't even notice my headache disappeared when i went to lunch.

Chris and Dylan sat down with me and Kaylie.

Dylan was a nice guy but always had a perverted side to him.

"So Alex did you get anything in the mail?"

"Huh," I was confused what was he talking about?

"Remember, the letters we sent in?" Chris looked a little annoyed.

"Oh, now I remember, but i didn't check the mail yet."

"Well i did and guess who's going for a audition?"

"The amazing Chris of course," Kaylie said dryly.

She was probably irritated from his attitude and hungry since we didn't eat anything.

We started lining up for class and our conversation ended.

At the end of the day me and Tori were acting stupid.

I was getting on the bus when I saw Chris and he mouthed "call me later."

I walked up the steps to the inside of the old bus.

Me and Tori sat together and talked until the bus got to my stop.

"Bye Tori," i smiled and walked out into the green grass.

Now i just wanted to see if i got to audition too.

I ran to the mail box and found the envelope.

So this was the moment of truth.

I tore open the envelope.

Inside was the letter that was pink.

I read the letter aloud.

"I'm very sorry to say you did not make it to the auditions.

Thank you for trying and we hope you will still watch our shows."

I couldn't believe it.

Tears started running down my face.

I ran inside up to my room and dialed Chris's number.

"Um Chris?"

"Hey Alex, so did the letter-"

I cut him off.

"It said I didn't get it at all Chris!"

"Wait a sec, okay?"

He called a different number.

Why did he call a different number?

Was he going to tell everyone?

"Hey," a voice who belonged to Chris startled me.

"Your going to auditions and I'm taking you.

"Oh my gosh, Chris thank you!"

"I gotta go," he replied, "we are leaving tomorrow though."

"Okay um well see you then."

I pushed the end button and tried to go to sleep.

It was early but I wanted to get a real good sleep.

I fluffed up my pillow and laid my head down.

* * *

**Spice:**

**I might not post as much if Obama is serious about having school on Saturdays!**

**Sonny:No Saturdays?**

**Chad:**

**This is horrible, this woud mean...**

**no me time!**

**Sonny:Oh yeah Chad that really is scary...**

**says sarcastically as she can.**

**Chad: This really is serious!**

**Sonny:Really Chad? I mean Really?!**


End file.
